When the Hunted Hunts the Hunter
by Draiq
Summary: What's this? there's a massive fight going on between Byakuya and Ichigo? why? what has Ichigo done to make Byakuya angry? strange things are happening, people are gathering and popcorn is passed round.and all alone Renji gets a little twitchy... YAOI M


HIYA PEEPS!!

I'm back again…and I know I shud be updating my other fics before starting new ones, but I just can't help it, and I did wanna get this (my little piece of crazy) up and online, so you can all share your wonderful idea's with me XD

Rating: M of course, do I write any other?

Pairings: well, there are lots, but I'm not guna give them away right before the story even starts! Who do you think I am? God? No no no, you have to wait for my plot bunnies to be revealed! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH –cough, cough-

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, if I did it wud look a lot like all that writing down there…and it would start with the opening of the secret show! BUAHAHAHAHAH

888888888888888888888

When the Hunted Hunt's the Hunter

Chapter one – My new prey?

"You won't get away Kurosaki! You may know shunpo, but I have used it much longer than you!" yelled Byakuya to the vast expanse of empty rooftops. A shape flitted past in the corner of his eye and an ethereal maniacal laugh was heard echoing through the buildings, "Indeed Byakuya, but I'm cuter."

"What's that got to do with anything?!" the nobleman yelled to the open air. "So you don't deny it then, Byakuya?" came Ichigo's reply, drifting on the wind. "Damn it Kurosaki, that's not what I meant! And it's Kuchiki-Taichou to you!" "Okay Byakuya, whatever you say, came Ichigo's mocking reply. Suddenly Byakuya heard Ichigo whisper in his ear, "you know who's going to win this, don't you?" In a flash he swung his sword round. CLANG, zanpaktou met zanpaktou as the two captain level shinigami met. Ichigo laughed, his laugh portraying the maddened hollow inside him. "your honours at stake isn't it, Byakuya?"

8888888888888888888888

Ikkaku handed Matsumoto the bucket of popcorn, as they both watched from a safe distance. "A bottle of sake says it's Ichigo." Bet Ikkaku. Matsumoto chewed thoughtfully, then nodded, how could she refuse sake? They listened as Ichigo laughed, saying that he was cuter. "He's got that laugh down pat hasn't he?" observed Matsumoto. Ikkaku nodded, "he's a smooth talker when he wants to be. That boy…" Ikkaku trailed off, "that boy's a wonder" finished Matsumoto. At that moment Kira walked up, "what's going on guys?" he asked.

8888888888888888888888

Sparks flew as the two clashed time after time. Ichigo flitted away, hiding somewhere out of sight. Byakuya sighed, this was going to take all day. "why don't you quit running away Ichigo?" he yelled, "why don't you face me like a man?" 'That ought to do it!' he thought. Ichigo landed on the roof opposite his, "I'm not running Byakuya." He said almost lazily. "I just thought you might want it to look like this battle lasted longer, so that when I beat you're pasty ass into the ground you don't totally lose face."

"WOOHOO!! Go Ichigo!!" came Ikkaku's voice from a rooftop not too far away. Byakuya turned to give him a steely look, Ikkaku seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"But if it's a fight you want..." continued Ichigo, "it's a fight you'll get! He yelled as he launched into the air, twisting in mid air he brought Zangetsu down in a graceful arc, to meat Senbonzakura with a force that drove Byakuya back and off the roof. Ichigo leapt after him, down into the alleyways and thin streets of Seretei.

8888888888888888888888

The ever full bucket of popcorn was now being passed around over twenty people, as the number of spectators grew. Everyone was turning up to watch the clash of the titans. Even Hitsugaya was there, under the pretence of scolding his fuku-taichou. All sorts of bets were being wagered, as the ever growing crowd watched the two powerful shinigami slowly destroy Seretei.

888888888888888888888

Byakuya was running down the streets, damn it! Ichigo had gotten so much stronger, SO FAST! Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled inside a building. He was slammed against the wall as a pair of lips crashed down on his own. Ichigo pulled back, running his tongue along the nobleman's bottom lip before saying, "come no Byakuya, a man like you shouldn't just allow himself to be kissed by the enemy." Then he was gone.

Byakuya growled, now he was REALLY mad. How dare Ichigo kiss him?! He jumped, slicing his way through the roof he stood, once again surveying the rooftops, before yelling in a voice that could have murdered you where you stood, "Damn you Kurosaki Ichigo! I'll burn your god damned balls, skewer them and feed them to my sister!! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SLIMY TOAD??

Ichigo laughed again, "oh now really Byakuya, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked, once again landing on the roof opposite.

888888888888888888888

The hundred or so spectators were in a state of frenzy after hearing Byakuya's outburst. No one had ever heard him use foul language before. Everyone wanted to know. What happened? What happened in that building to make Byakuya so mad? What did Ichigo say? The only person not asking themselves these questions was Rukia, too angry at being shamed like that by her brother to even think rationally.

8888888888888888888888

Ichigo ran, would Byakuya take the bait? Would he rise to the occasion? Ichigo stopped dead as he realised that the end of the street he had been running along was blocked by the afore mentioned nobleman. Byakuya looked up at him, "How dare you kiss me without my permission?" he asked in a low and deadly voice.

Ichigo looked sheepishly at his feet. Byakuya took a step forward and before he could his ankles and wrists were caught by grasping roots, as he was pulled –struggling- against a nearby tree.

Ichigo's sheepish expression instantly turned to one of triumph as he walked over to Byakuya. "Traps" he said simply, "they're spread all over Seretei, programmed to catch only you."

He took a step closer to Byakuya, he was mere inches away now, "I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission Byakuya-Tan, but admit it…" he kissed bellow Byakuya's ear, trailing kisses along his jaw, before kissing him square on the lips. he moved back up to Byakuya's ear, whispering, "you liked it!"

He smiled cheekily, then once again disappeared.

8888888888888888888888888

Ichigo landed nimbly on the roof where the spectators sat, all vastly confused as to where Byakuya was. Ikkaku walked up to Ichigo, "hey Ichigo, where's Kuchiki-Taichou?"

"Huh?" asked Ichigo, "oh, he's down there tied to a tree."

"WHAT!?" yelled Ikkaku and everyone else who had heard the conversation. "oh just you wait," said Ichigo, with a note of eagerness tainting his voice, "he's about to get REALLY mad!"

At that moment there was a huge explosion, as Byakuya broke free from his restraints. He flew into the air, landing on a roof across from Ichigo and the spectators. He closed his eyes; summoning all his strength he released his reiatsu. The air became thick with power, and was tinged a light shade of pink as the suffocating pressure was released. Most of the crowd around Ichigo crumpled under the sheer force of it, Ichigo didn't even blink.

"You know that won't be enough to stop me Byakuya!" he yelled, instantly glowing blue as he released his own reiatsu. It moved as in slow motion, the burst forth, overwhelming Byakuya and the onlookers. The pink tint to the air was replaced with a blue one.

Ikkaku stumbled over to Ichigo, the weight of their reiatsu pressing down on him. "For god's sake Ichigo," he said, "what did you do to make him this mad?" Ichigo laughed the manic laugh that he was now so good at, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough!" he said, leaping into the air and landing on a different roof.

88888888888888888888888888

"HOW DARE YOU?" yelled Byakuya, "How dare you show such disrespect as to trap and kiss me? You will pay dearly for your mistake!"

Ichigo flicked a lock of hair out of his eyes idly, "sure sure Byakuya-Tan, whatever you say" he drawled.

8888888888888888888888888

Hearing Byakuya's outburst many of the spectators had fallen off of the roof, many more were swearing in shock, and Ikkaku was busy yelling at Matsumoto that she owed him a bottle of sake.

But strangest of all was one man, a fuku-taichou, who had said nothing at all. Yet his mind was in the most turmoil. He sat in silence, contemplating what to do next. Then he stood up slowly, determined that he would end this. Renji walked calmly to the edge of the roof, then leapt off, landing in front of Byakuya.

"Ichigo!" he yelled across at the orange haired shinigami, "ENOUGH!" you cannot force yourself upon my taichou!" then he turned to Byakuya. "Kuchiki-Taichou" he said quietly, "he is not worthy of defeat at your hands. Allow me to defeat him, he will be sorry he insulted you so, believe me."

Byakuya looked as though he was about to say no, then changed his mind. "Fine Abarai, but make him suffer." Then he was gone; probably back to his house to sulk on his own.

Ichigo looked as though he had been cheated, then seemed to brighten up. "Would you just wait one minute Renji?" then he was gone. Renji saw flashes of him appear all over Seretei, then suddenly he was back.

"Thanks for waiting." He said casually. Then, before Renji had time to do anything Ichigo was in front of him. He put a hand behind Renji's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Then he jumped back as Renji swung out at him with Zabimaru. CLASH, the two swords met in the air as Ichigo brought Zangetsu up to meat Renji's attack.

Ichigo laughed his manic laugh once more, "I guess now that Byakuya's gone…that would make you my new prey, right Renji?"

88888888888888888888888

Wheeeeeel, waddaya recon peeps? Was it gud? I tried to make it a lil longer than I normally do, because I know a lot of people complain about how short my chapter are, but it's just the way I am XZ

Please R&R, and be sure to drop me a line if you have any plot bunnies or even just random comments XD god knows I love those XD

Love to all

-iloveanimeguys XD


End file.
